Cosas de papá
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Connor les platica a Ezio y a Altair sobre la particularidad de su papá de ser metido en la cárcel por robar piezas arqueológicas y fugarse de ellas con mucha facilidad... Hasta que recibe un paquete con una sorpresa dentro. Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean! XD.


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Ok... Aquí les caigo con un oneshot un poco raro y lleno de humor con Ziio, Haytham y Connor como protagonistas... Bueno, el padre y el hijo Kenway, querré decir. Es algo que se me ocurrió ayer en lo que veía a los Simpson XD, dando de esta manera un pequeño tributo a todas ñas veces en que Homero se va al bote por sus locuras._**

**_En fin, teniendo en cuenta que los personajes de Assassin's Creed no son míos, sino de Ubisoft, les dejaré con esta historia que sé que disfrutarán mucho y les hará sonreír al menos._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

* * *

**Cosas de papá.**

Connor suspiró ante las miradas preocupadas de Ezio y Altair, sus dos mejores amigos.

Era una mañana de otoño en la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad Metropolitana de Nueva York; los tres jóvenes amigos, de 20 años de edad, se sentaron juntos como siempre en una de las mesas de la escuela para comer y hablar de mujeres, escuela, trabajo y otras nimiedades. No obstante, en esa ocasión había algo que molestaba al joven Kenway, a lo que Ezio, sin reservas, le preguntó:

- ¿Sucede algo? Te hemos visto muy incómodo en toda la mañana, viejo.

- Bueno – respondió el angloamericano -… Realmente sí sucede algo… Es sobre mi viejo.

- ¿Tu padre? – inquirió Altair.

- Sí… Ehmmm… Resulta que se escapó de prisión en Perú…

- ¡Whoa, viejo! – exclamó Ezio muy sorprendido - ¡Aguanta ahí, mano, aguántale! ¡¿Tu viejo está metido en un pleito serio?!

- Siempre está metido en problemas desde que se dedica a sacar objetos arqueológicos valiosos del lugar a donde viaja.

- Me parece increíble lo que nos dices, Con – replicó Altair -. Tu padre es un respetado arqueólogo y un venerable profesor universitario, no un saqueador de tumbas.

- Eso mismo pensaba hasta no hace un año, cuando logró escapar de una prisión colombiana y se regresó a Estados Unidos en un barco pesquero. A mi madre casi le daba su ataque cuando le vio dormir semidesnudo entre los arbustos.

- ¡De lujo! – añadió Ezio muy maravillado.

- Ni tanto, amigo mío. Mi madre ya hasta piensa pedirle el divorcio y estaré de acuerdo con ella si él sigue con esta clase de locuras.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Altair – He visto cómo se quieren esos dos. ¿Por qué terminar un amor que ha dado abundantes frutos?

- Bueno, a mi viejo le quiero mucho, pero no quiero que un día llegue la policía a mi puerta y lo arrestaran frente a mí para ser extraditado a México, Chile, Brasil, Colombia o Perú. Sería vergonzoso tanto para mí como para mi madre.

- ¿Y ya han hablado con él? – inquirió Ezio.

- Mi madre y yo pensamos en hacerlo cuando él regrese, si es que logra huir de Perú, claro.

- Pues ojalá solucionen esto y se eviten una triste separación. Digo, con lo felices y enamorados que se ven…

- Yo también quisiera e-

- ¿Connor Kenway? – interrumpió una voz.

Los tres jóvenes se volvieron hacia un tipo uniformado del Servicio Postal, quien, con un poco de duda, preguntó:

- ¿A-alguno de ustedes es Connor Kenway? Ando buscándolo por todo el campus y me dijeron que lo encontraría por aquí.

- Yo soy el que busca, amigo – respondió Connor con seriedad -. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! – exclamó el cartero con alivio - ¡Pensé que nunca le encontraría!

Entregándole un papel en una tabla, le indicó:

- Si fuera tan amable de firmarme aquí…

- ¿Firmar? ¿Para qué?

- Hay un enorme paquete para usted en la entrada del campus.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjeme ver eso!

Los jóvenes siguieron al cartero hacia una muchedumbre de gente apostada frente a la entrada de la facultad, la cual rodeaba una caja larga de madera con enormes letras y sellos postales. Connor, un tanto preocupado, se volvió al cartero y le preguntó:

- ¿De dónde vino esa caja?

- Pues vino de Lima, Perú.

- ¡¿Lima, Per-?! ¡Papá!

El chico apartó a la gente y, volviéndose hacia sus amigos, les dijo:

- ¡Busquen algo para romper la caja! ¡Pronto!

Ezio y Altair entraron al lugar mientras que Connor, un tanto desesperado, firmó el recibo postal y le pidió a la gente que se marchara. Cuando sus amigos regresaron con un hacha, Connor exclamó:

- ¡Apártense! ¡Voy a romper esa c-!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la tapa de la caja salió volando de una patada, revelando en su interior a un hombre de cabellos largos color castaño oscuro con canas sentado en un banquillo; sobándose el cuello, el hombre salió y exclamó:

- ¡Carajo, este ha sido el viaje de retorno más incómodo que he hecho!

- ¡¿PAPÁ?! – exclamó Connor muy asustado.

- ¡Hey, Con, hijo! – exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa - ¡¿Qué hay?!

Connor abrazó a su padre… Y enseguida le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz reclamándole:

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué coño pensabas al darme esa clase de sustos, papá?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

- ¡Aw, mi nariz! ¡No era necesario tal recibimiento!

- ¡Papá, por amor a Dios, ¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió viajar dentro de una caja?!

- Bueno – se defendió el señor Kenway -… En vista de que tu madre no sale del trabajo hasta la tarde, pensé que lo mejor sería enviarte la caja a la Facultad.

El joven se llevó una mano a la frente muerto de la vergüenza mientras que Altair y Ezio, quienes observaban la escena, saludaron al padre de Connor:

- Buen día, profesor Kenway.

- ¿Cómo está, profe? – inquirió Ezio.

- Pues un tanto adolorido, pero bien, gracias.

- ¡Mamá se va a encabronar cuando le diga sobre esto! – intervino Connor.

- Lo sé…

- ¡Y te pedirá el divorcio!

- ¡Heya! ¡Alto ahí, cachorro! ¡Nadie le pedirá el divorcio a nadie!

- Pues ella y yo estuvimos discutiendo eso y se supone que íbamos a hablarte de eso.

- Hijo, éste fue mi último viaje a Latinoamérica. Después de esto, ya no viajaré más.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí… Tantos viajes y escapadas de prisión me han hecho pensar en lo que tu madre y tú sentirían si un día me llegaran a extraditar por supuesto tráfico de piezas arqueológicas. No me gustaría hacerles pasar vergüenza alguna por ello.

- ¿E-es en serio?

- Sí… Aparte de que el Rector ya me había puesto un ultimátum al respecto.

- ¡DE LUJO!

Connor abrazó efusivamente a su padre, quien, con una sonrisa, le correspondió el gesto.

- ¡Mamá estará feliz de escuchar eso!

- ¡Ten por seguro que sí, Connor! Ahora, vayamos a mi oficina. Necesito cambiarme de ropa y examinar estas piezas que me traje de allá.

- Sí, papá.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Un mes después, en Japón…**_

- Bueno, eh… Esto lo puedo explicar… – comentó Haytham un poco apenado mientras que, al otro lado de las rejas, Ziio y Connor le miraban con molestia.

- Haytham – dijo la señora Kenway -, esta es la última vez que toleraré que te entamben por tus pendejadas. Una próxima y me divorcio de ti, ¿me entendiste, cabrón?

- ¡Sí, señora!

- Bien… Connor, paga la fianza.

- Sí, mamá.


End file.
